Furia Olvidada
by blutgang-gungnir
Summary: Derrotaron a D-Reaper, pero sus digimons, sus amigos, tuvieron que marchar. Meses después, una amenaza, encerrada por las 4 Bestias Sagradas desde tiempos inmemoriales, se realiza en el mundo real. Solo los tamers pueden pararla si regresan sus digimons.
1. Ha llegado el águila

**FURIA OLVIDADA**

Saludos, estimado lector. Mi nombre es blutgang-gungnir y soy el autor de este fic. Bueno eso es obvio, ahora que lo pienso. Me gustaría hablarte de este fic, de su concepción y de como llego a ser lo que es. Si pasas de ello vete directamente a la historia(bajo el título subrayado.¡Eso es más obvio aún!) .

Verás, amigo lector, me planteé esta primera etapa de mi (espero) larga estancia en FanFiction como la de una serie de historias paralelas en dimensiones paralelas(Adventure, Tamers, Frontier, la de mi fic La guerra de Myotismon...) que finalizarían en un crossover de las distintas líneas llamado "Crisis en digimundos infinitos", en el transcurso de la cuál plantaría las semillas de mi proyecto más anhelado, que prefiero permanezca de momento en el anonimato.

Estuve pensando largo tiempo en ello, realmente varios meses desde que surgió la idea, y desarrollé hasta tres historias que quedaban bien en mi cabeza(que no escritas). Eran La guerra de Myotismon, El retorno del Diablo y Furia Olvidada. No se me ocurrió nada decente para Frontier y lo deseche. También deseche S.P.Q.R., ambientado en la República de Roma y Mundo Inverso, donde los niños elegidos eran los malos y Devimon el héroe salvador.

Pero no se me ocurría una manera de juntar esas tres dimensiones que estuviera a la altura de esas tres historias y de mi proyecto secreto, y finalmente decidí dejar de lado el crossover(que puede que retome dentro de muuucho tiempo), y hacer que mi proyecto secreto fuera consecuencia directa de los hechos de El retorno del Diablo. También crearé con el tiempo continuaciones de ese fic y de Furia Olvidada dentro de su línea argumental. La guerra de Myotismon no se interrelacionara con esos dos fics en un futuro cercano.

La consecuencia de todo ello son tres fics, uno de ellos ya en marcha y que actualizó bastante rápido(o eso me parece a mí), y dos de estructura similar:Furia Olvidada y El retorno del Diablo. Ambos son continuaciones directas de Tamers y Adventure, respectivamente. Ambos tienen un fic más o menos corto anterior(La herencia secreta de los McCoy y Deuda de Honor, respectivamente) que entronca ligeramente con ellos. Su lectura no es necesaria, pero sí recomendable. Ambos tienen la misma duración, un enemigo más o menos similar, y una sección al final(D-Power y Digimon Analyzer, respectivamente) en la que analizo en detalle los distintos aspectos del episodio. Pero pese a sus similitudes, ambos son completamente independientes entre sí.

Y tras esta parrafada, y decir que Digimon no me pertenece, doy paso al primer episodio.

* * *

><p><span>HA LLEGADO EL ÁGUILA<span>

Parecía que iba a ser una noche calmada. Las estrellas brillaban sobre el parque central de Shinjuku. La suave brisa balancea las hojas de los árboles en la suave sinfonía del silencio. No hay nadie en los bancos del parque. Ni siquiera el guardia puesto allí tras los macabros sucesos de unos meses atrás se molesta en hacer su ronda, tal es la aparente calma del lugar.

Pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y un agudo grito hendió la pacífica estampa.

-¡Maldita cría!¿Cómo se me ha podido escapar?-gruñía para sí el despiadado Tsugumi Arakawa.

Arakawa, de pelo negro corto, ojos grises y perfectamente afeitado, iba vestido con un traje blanco, camisa negra, collar de oro...vestía a lo Tony Manero en Fiebre del sábado noche. Hubiese resultado incluso divertido si su _look _no se viese complementado por un siniestro tatuaje de un dragón rojo que ascendía por su cuello y su cara hasta dejar su ceja izquierda entre sus fauces, y por una letal Sig Sauer en la mano derecha. No, Tsugumi Arakawa no era un tipo del que fuera inteligente reírse, pues era uno de los más eficaces asesinos del clan Yamaguchi-gumi, el más poderoso de la Yakuza, tal vez incluso del mundo. Y estaba cabreado.

La razón de su enfado venía de hace unas horas. Había ganado una partida de póker ilegal en el local de su primo, al norte de Kabukicho, al inútil de Nakano. Nakano llevaba horas apostando contra él, pero su evidente borrachera y la frialdad de Arakawa decantaron la balanza a favor de este último. En honor a la verdad, hay que reconocer que Arakawa no se sorprendió demasiado al descubrir que Nakano estaba arruinado. Incluso iba a permitirle marchar, previo pago de dos de su dedos, pues se habían criado juntos años atrás en Yokohama. Pero el muy estúpido se había reído de él, y nadie que lo hubiera hecho antes estaba vivo para contarlo. Nakano no fue la excepción. Un tiro en la cabeza antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Y entonces la niña gritó. Nakano había llevado consigo a su hija de 8 años. Y le había visto matar a su padre. Mala suerte para ella, pensó Arakawa. ¿Qué padre lleva a su hija al norte de Kabukicho a las tres de la mañana?El imbécil de Nakano. Pero su hija no era tan tonta y enseguida había salido corriendo de allí. Arakawa la había perseguido, pero había conseguido llegar hasta el parque central. Y ahora había vuelto a gritar. ¡A su derecha!

El asesino se volvió y allí la encontró, escondida entre los arbustos. Tomoyo Nakano tenía 8 años, y sus padres se habían divorciado 6 meses atrás. Físicamente era muy alta para su edad, pelo largo lila recogido en dos trenzas, y ojos color ámbar. Su madre vivía en Yokohama, y su padre se había mudado a Edogawa, en Tokio, aunque pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en Kabukicho Norte. Su hija había ido a pasar dos semanas con él, tras no verle en meses. Pero la primera noche de Tomoyo en Tokio coincidía con una partida que tenía programada desde hace tiempo con su amigo de la infancia Tsugumi. Tsugumi era miembro de la Yakuza, y Nakano no iba a hacer nada que le disgustase...mientras estuviera sobrio.

Arakawa apuntó a la chica con su Sig Sauer y la dijo:

-Lo siento, cielo. Créeme que lamento que tuvieras un padre tan idiota.

Ya solo tenía que apretar el gatillo para eliminar cualquier testigo. Pero en ese momento, del cielo descendió una columna de luz roja, emergiendo de ella una voz:

-¡Pluma cortante!

Una especie de cuchilla salió de la columna de luz hacia la mano del Yakuza, provocandole un profundo corte, además de tener que soltar su arma. La cuchilla volvió a aquel que la había lanzado, un extraño ave carmesí.

-¡Fuera de aquí, gusano!La dama está bajo mi protección.-dijo el pájaro.

-Tú...¡Hablas!-se extraño Arakawa mientras se sujetaba la mano derecha, de la que manaba sangre.

-¡Menos mal que me has avisado, sino no me entero!-se jactó la valiente criatura-¡Rayo de fuego!

Cruzó sus alas en una X de la que salió una especie de láser contra el asesino, que escapo corriendo.

El ave se volvió hacia la niña a la que había salvado y dijo:

-¿Estás bien, jovencita?

-¿Tú eres...Hawkmon?-pregunto Tomoyo.

-A ese nombre respondo, en efecto.-contestó el bravo digimon.

Tomoyo le abrazó y rompió a llorar. Y aunque no lo sabía, en su bolsillo se había materializado un D-Power.

No muy lejos de allí, en un dormitorio ubicado en uno de los muchos rascacielos cercanos, el sonido de un teléfono despertaba a Mitsuo Yamaki, director de HYPNOS. Este cogió el teléfono y oyó que le decían:

-Señor, se ha realizado un salvaje en el parque central de Shinjuku.

Tras colgar y meditar sobre las consecuencias de lo que acababa de suceder, miró fijamente su zippo abierto en la mesita, lo tomó, y musitó:

-Ha empezado.-_Clink._

* * *

><p><strong>D-Power<strong>

Como sabréis si habéis leído la parrafada del principio, en esta sección haré un pequeño análisis del capítulo. Debo decir que, pese a su escasa longitud, es el que más he disfrutado escribiendo hasta el momento, y espero que también lo háyais disfrutado al leerlo. En todo caso, no dudes en mandar un review con tu opinión.

El nombre del asesino es Tsugumi Arakawa. Se trata de una fusión entre el nombre del guionista de Death Note y el apellido del creador de Fullmetal Alchemist, mis dos asignaturas pendientes en cuanto a anime. Su clan existe realmente y se comenta que es el más poderoso del mundo. Su arma, la Sig Sauer, es una pistola semiautomática de fabricación germanosuiza que los lectores de Artemis Fowl reconocerán como el arma inseparable de Mayordomo. El vecindario de Kabukicho, en Shinjuku, es el mayor barrio rojo de Japón, y está controlado por la Yakuza, sobre todo su parte norte.

He elegido a Hawkmon como compañero de esta nueva tamer por un doble motivo. El primero es que encaja con el perfil de justiciero de esta escena. El segundo lo desvelaré en sucesivas entregas.

Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, el título. Es el mismo que el de mi novela favorita sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de la que también existe una película. Dado el protagonismo de Hawkmon, me pareció un título perfecto.

Nada más. Saludos, y espero que os guste porque pronto habrá más.

Homenaje a **SLQH**:_(2006-2011)_

Gracias_  
><em>


	2. Reunión

**REUNIÓN**

* * *

><p>El elegante digimon entró en aquel bar perdido en la nada, en algún remoto lugar del desierto que era la capa más externa de la red. Se colocó en un hueco de la barra, entre dos Akatorimons que discutían a gritos y un WaruMonzaemon que ahogaba sus penas en el sake digital.<p>

-¿Qué te pongo?-dijo con brusquedad el camarero, un hediondo Nanimon.

-¿Podría ponerme un té?Preferiblemente Earl Grey.-pidió Renamon.

Nanimon se dio la vuelta, observó todo lo que tenía en su cochambroso local, y echando una mirada despectiva a Renamon declaró:

-Café.

-Sírvame un vaso de agua, por favor.-solicitó el digimon de Rika Nonaka.

El camarero le dio un vaso de cristal que contenía un inquietante líquido marrón claro. Renamon optó por no beber y comprobar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

El mobiliario se componía a duras penas de la barra, y dos mesas ovales apartadas con 8 sillas a su alrededor. Aparte, claro está, de la máquina de discos de la cuál manaba el inconfundible sonido country del banjo de _Foggy Mountain Breakdown_ a todo volumen. Renamon decidió que en cuánto su amigo llegase, se marcharían de allí. Echó un vistazo a los clientes. En la mesa más cercana, seis PlatinumSukamon se burlaban de un Bullmon con evidentes síntomas de ebriedad. Curiosamente, en la otra mesa solo había un digimon, un meditabundo Vademon. En la parte de la barra más cercana a la puerta, tres Vegiemons trataban de quitarse de encima a una pareja de SandYanmamons. Junto a la máquina de discos, en la parte opuesta, la más lejana a la puerta, y por tanto a la única fuente de luz, cuatro Garbagemons se mofaban de todo lo que veían. Y a sus lados tenía a WaruMonzaemon y los dos Akatorimons. Lo mejorcito del digimundo, pensó Renamon.

Un nuevo cliente entró en el bar. Se trataba del embaucador BlackWereGarurumon. Podría decirse que era el líder de aquel hatajo de digimons fracasados, excepto de Vademon, a quién temía secretamente. No había podido evitar fijarse en el único digimon al que no conocía.

-Vaya, vaya¿Qué hace un digimon como tú en un tugurio de mala muerte como este?-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos le oyeran.

-No busco problemas-contestó Renamon ignorándolo. A BlackWereGarurumon no le gustaba que le ignorasen.

-No buscas problemas...¿Habéis oído chicos?No busca problemas. Pero dime, preciosa¿Has contestado a la pregunta?-dijo BWGarurumon con bravuconería.

-Espero a un amigo-contestó Renamon, aparentemente concentrada en el extraño líquido de su vaso-un amigo al que no te conviene cabrear.

-¡¿Ah, sí?-exclamaba BWGarurumon, molesto por el hecho de que una recién llegada le vacilase delante de sus lacayos-¡¿Cómo se llama ese amigo tuyo?-agregó mientras agarraba del brazo a Renamon. Aquello no fue una buena idea.

-¡Eh, saco de pulgas!¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!-dijo una chillona voz a la altura de la cintura de BWGarurumon.

-¿Pero quién...?-se preguntó BWGarurumon soltando a Renamon. Miró detrás suyo y vio a un pequeño digimon diablillo con un pañuelo carmesí en el cuello. Tenía una absurda sonrisa, como si creyera tener la más mínima posibilidad contra él.

-¡Vaya!¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?-inquirió BWGarurumon agachándose para ponerse a su altura.

-Soy su amigo-dijo señalando a Renamon-pero tú me conocerás mejor como el digimon que te va a dar una paliza.

De inmediato todos los clientes de ese bar se volvieron amenazadoramente hacia el confiado digimon. Incluso Vademon, pues este había interrumpido su meditación.

-Impmon, no lo hagas.-dijo Renamon.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes por ¿Impmon?Intentaré no darle muy fuerte.-dijo BWGarurumon.

-No me preocupo por él, lo hago por ti, idiota.-replicó Renamon.

-Jaja. Sois muy graciosos los dos.¿Alguna última voluntad, Impmon?

-Sí.¿Podría hacer alguien el favor de quitar esa basura y poner algo bueno?-dijo Impmon refiriéndose a la música.

-Claro.¿Qué música quieres escuchar el día de tu muerte?

-Ummm, no sabría decirte. Supongo que _Black Intruder_ estaría bien.- dijo Impmon con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

BWGarurumon hizo un gesto a los Garbagemon, que pusieron el disco pedido por Impmon.

-Está bien. Todos a una a la de tres-declaró BWGarurumon-uno...dos...¡Tres!

Los 20 digimons se abalanzaron sobre Impmon, que quedó atrapado bajo ellos, aunque aún podía oírsele hablar:

-Impmon ultradigievoluciona en...¡Beelzemon!(_N/A:si no especifico Modo de Ráfaga, como en este caso, es el Beelzemon normal)_

La digievolución generó una gran onda expansiva que lanzó a todos sus oponentes por los aires. Se rió y dijo:

-Estáis muertos desde que me mirasteis mal la primera vez.

Con gran elegancia desenfundó sus dos pistolas, apuntando a distintos extremos del local.

-¡Doble Impacto!

Las balas de la pistola de su mano derecha se dirigieron hacia el extremo de la máquina de discos, donde yacían los PlatinumSukamon, que se desvanecieron al primer contacto con las balas. Las de la pistola de su mano izquierda de dirigieron hacia la puerta, por donde trataban de huir los Vegiemons y los SandYanmamons, que no pudieron ser más rápidos que las balas.

Apenas había disparado sus armas, Beelzemon dio un salto, voltereta en el aire incluida, hacia WaruMonzaemon, situado frente a él, que aún miraba atónito el lugar dónde tres segundos atrás se había lanzado contra Impmon. No pudo ver como Beelzemon caía tras él.

En su caída, Beelzemon se aferró con ambas piernas al cuello del digimon de peluche, posicionó sus dos pistolas sobre la nuca de su oponente y disparó. Una vez perdido su soporte y puesto de pie, de una patada mandó lejos la pistola sónica que Vademon acababa de desenfundar a su derecha. Con un disparo de su pistola izquierda acababa con Vademon, mientras, con los brazos cruzados, disparaba dos veces su pistola derecha, abatiendo a un Akatorimon y un Garbagemon. El Akatorimon restante corrió directo hacia él, pero Beelzemon se limitó a efectuar un disparo con su pistola izquierda, colocado el brazo derecho perpendicular al izquierdo. Un disparo de su pistola derecha en esa posición liquido a un segundo Garbagemon, y una patada giratoria con su pierna derecha a un tercero, ensartado por las cuchillas de su bota. El giro le dejo justo enfrente del último, que pereció por un disparo cuádruple.

-¡Embestida de poder!

Bullmon le atacó por la espalda con toda su fuerza, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño, pues Beelzemon permaneció inalterable. El demoníaco digimon agarró sin mirar a Bullmon por uno de sus cuernos, lanzándolo contra BWGarurumon, cobijado en un esquina, que usó sus garras de zorro para destruir a Bullmon antes de recibir el impacto de su cuerpo.

Beelzemon se dirigió lentamente hacia el sudoroso BWGarurumon, que solo podía temblar de terror.

-¡Garras de Oscuridad!

BWGarurumon se transformó en meros datos, que Beelzemon asimiló, como había hecho con todas sus víctimas de aquel día.

-¿De verdad ha sido necesario?-preguntó Renamon, que había asistido impasible a la masacre.

-Digamos que no ha sido innecesario.-contestó Beelzemon-¿Qué has pedido?

-Algo que por aquí llaman agua.

-¿Cuánto es?-le preguntó Beelzemon al aterrorizado Nanimon.

-In-in-invita la ca-casa-balbuceó el camarero.

-Estupendo- dijo el oscuro digimon con una sonrisa-Podemos irnos.

-Pero tardaremos horas en llegar a cualquier parte.-se quejó Renamon.

-No te preocupes por eso, te llevo.-dijo Beelzemon ajustándose los guantes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Renamon extrañada

Como respuesta, Beelzemon se limitó a silbar. Casi instantáneamente, se oyó el ruido de un motor, y una moto carmesí sin piloto cayó del cielo delante de los dos digimons sin padecer daño alguno.

-¿La moto maldita?-inquirió Renamon.

-Ex-moto maldita-corrigió Beelzemon mientras montaba en ella-puedes llamarla Behemoth.

-Poniendo nombre a objetos, no creo que los tipos del bar pensaran eso de ti, jajajajá.-se burló Renamon, mientras montaba detrás de su amigo.

-Si el panoli de Gallantmon lo hace, yo no seré menos. Y, por cierto, se supone que yo soy el de la risa maléfica.-dijo Beelzemon.

-¿Tu risa es maléfica?

-Compruébalo.¡Muajajajajá!-y aceleró rumbo a algún lugar indeterminado.

.

La aparición del Sol anunció la llegada de un nuevo día en Shinjuku. Era sábado y Takato Matsuki no tenía ninguna prisa por despertar de su placentero sueño. Lamentablemente, una llamada telefónica forzó a Mie, su madre, a despertarle.

-Takato, despierta. Tu amigo Henry está al teléfono.-dijo mientras balanceaba a su hijo.

-Ummm...¿Mamá?¿Qué...qué pasa?-preguntó un adormilado Takato.

-Tienes una llamada de Henry.-le repitió pacientemente su madre.

-Vale, ahora bajo.-dijo el compañero de Guilmon, desperezándose.

Su madre se dispuso a abrir la panadería. Takato se preguntaba por que Henry le llamaba tan temprano mientras bajaba las escaleras, pues el teléfono de la casa estaba en el piso inferior. Una vez llego, lo tomó.

-¿Qué pasa, Henry?-quiso saber Takato.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó su amigo- Takato, anoche paso algo. Los tipos de HYPNOS despertaron a mi padre a las cuatro de la mañana. Por lo que sabe, anoche en el parque de Shinjuku, apareció un digimon. ¡Un digimon,Takato!¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

Takato se daba cuenta perfectamente de las implicaciones de ese hecho, pese a que aún no estuviese completamente despierto. Después de todo, había sido él quien había descubierto que la puerta digital que habían usado meses atrás para ir a rescatar a Calumon seguía estando en la caseta de Guilmon. Inmediatamente se lo había dicho al señor Yamaki. Este se había mostrado muy sorprendido. Takato le había preguntado entonces que haría con los digimons que llegasen al mundo real, y el director de HYPNOS le había contestado que les devolverían al digimundo, salvo si tenían un tamer. Takato le preguntó si podrían traer de vuelta a Guilmon, Calumon, Terriermon, y todos los demás. Yamaki se quito las gafas y le prometió que lo intentarían.

Kazu y Kenta se lo reprocharon de inmediato. No entendían como confiaba en el hombre que intentó destruir a Guilmon. Rika, muy a su pesar, les dio la razón. Fue Henry quién le defendió diciendo que sin su ayuda se hubieran quedado atrapados en el digimundo. Rika le había preguntado enfadada como podía defenderlo después de lo que había hecho a Terriermon. Henry dijo que Sin eso no hubieran derrotado a D-Reaper. Desde entonces habían pasado tres meses.

-¿Se lo has dicho a los demás?-preguntó Takato.

-No, eres el primero. Creo que lo mejor será que solo se lo diga a Rika, y si puedo localizarle, a Ryo.-contestó Henry.

-Pero todos se pondrán muy contentos si saben que ha aparecido un digimon.- arguyó Takato.

-Precisamente por eso, Takato. Que haya aparecido un digimon no significa que nuestros compañeros vayan a regresar. Realmente, tampoco estamos totalmente seguros de que sea un digimon.-explicó Henry.

-Entonces ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?-preguntó Takato.

-No estoy seguro. Podría ser un error de la red, o algo parecido a D-Reaper. Deberíamos reunirnos y decidir que hacer.-respondió Henry.

-Sí, tienes razón.¿Frente al colegio?

-Me parece bien. Llamaré a Rika.

-Hasta luego, Henry.-se despidió Takato, y colgó.

Henry se dispuso a marcar el número de Rika. En ese momento entró Suzie.

-Henry¿Qué haces despierto?-preguntó la niña.

-Eh, nada. No podía dormir. Vuelve a la cama.-dijo Henry.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir¿Me preparas el desayuno?-preguntó Suzie con ilusión.

-Es que estaba ocupado...-intentó excusarse Henry.

-¿No has dicho que no estabas haciendo nada?-dijo Suzie, confusa.

-Vale, te prepararé el desayuno, pero luego vuelve a la cama.

-¡Bien!¡Desayuno con Henry!¡Desayuno con Henry!-se alegro la compañera de Lopmon.

Henry hizo un suspiro de resignación, pero la sonrisa de su cara delato lo mucho que le gustaba estar con su hermana más pequeña. Preparo dos tazones de leche con cereales para Suzie y para él.

Una vez sentados en la mesa y tomando su desayuno, Suzie sorprendió a su hermano con una pregunta incómoda.

-Henry¿A dónde fue papá anoche?

Henry se atragantó con la leche, pero logro reponerse.

-¿Estabas despierta?

-Sí.

-¿Oíste algo?

-No, por eso te pregunto. Te despertó y te lo dijo¿No?

-No era nada. Algo del trabajo.-mintió Henry.

-Ah.-se desilusionó Suzie-¡Terminé!

-Bien. Ahora vuelve a la cama.

-Vaaale.-dijo Suzie, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Una vez se hubo ido, Henry llamó por teléfono a Rika.

-¿Dígame?-se oyó la somnolienta voz de Seiko Hata, la abuela de Rika.

-Buenos días, soy Henry Wong. Disculpe que la moleste tan temprano, pero tengo que hablar con Rika.

-Ya estamos otra vez-dijo Seiko en broma, ignorante de la posibilidad del regreso de los digimons- iré a despertar a Rika, espera un momento.

Un par de minutos después, era la propia Rika quién tomaba el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con brusquedad.

Y es que Rika aún culpaba a Henry y a su padre, además de a HYPNOS, de la ausencia de los digimons.

-Rika, escucha, es posible que anoche apareciese un digimon en el parque de Shinjuku.

Rika se quedo callada. Llevaba tres meses esperando una noticia parecida. Estaba segura de que volvería a ver a Renamon, pero no quería ilusionarse para luego recibir un jarro de agua fría.

-Explícame exactamente lo que ha pasado.-ordenó.

-Te daré más detalles a las puertas de mi colegio. He quedado allí con Takato.

-¿No se lo habrás dicho también a Jen y a esos dos idiotas?-se escandalizó Rika.

-No, solo a tí y a Takato. Por cierto¿No podrás ponerte en contacto con Ryo?

Henry no pudo ver como Rika se ruborizaba.

-Veré que puedo hacer.-dijo. Y colgó.

Ryo Akiyama. El Rey de los digimons. Tras lo ocurrido con D-Reaper, Rika no había sabido nada más de él. Antes de irse, le había dado su número de teléfono, solamente a ella. Rika no se atrevió a llamarle entonces. Ese tipo le ponía de los nervios, pero anhelaba escuchar su voz. Aquel era el momento perfecto. Fue a su habitación, dónde guardaba celosamente aquel trozo de papel que Ryo le entregara disimuladamente meses atrás. Una vez lo hubo tomado, marcó el número de teléfono, y no tardo mucho en escuchar una voz.

-El número al que llama no existe.-informó la voz grabada de una operadora.

Rika colgó el teléfono y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde recorriera su rostro.

-Ryo, serás idiota.-musitó.

Una vez se hubo vestido, se dirigió hacia el colegio de Henry y Takato, dónde pasaron aquella noche que atacó el D-Reaper. Cuando llegó, los otros dos tamers estaban espérandola. Takato, a duras penas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos, di lo que tengas que decir.-dijo Rika sin andarse por las ramas.

-Hola, Rika, yo también me alegro de verte.-dijo Takato.

Rika soltó un bufido y replicó:

-Takato, algunos hemos venido a hacer cosas importantes, guarda las bromas estúpidas para los estúpidos de tus amigos.

-Vale, vale. Perdona.- se disculpó Takato, algo asustado. Y es que aunque conocía mucho mejor a Rika, la chica aún le intimidaba como el primer día.

-Bien, Henry, empieza a hablar.

-Anoche a la cuatro de la madrugada, es decir, hace solo un par de horas, cuatro hombres de HYPNOS entraron en mi casa y hablaron con mi padre. Él me despertó y me dijo que era muy posible que hubiese aparecido un digimon en el parque de Shinjuku. Me dijo que iba a reunirse con el señor Yamaki para ver cuál era la situación.

-Es decir, que Yamaki avisó a sus amiguitos de la Banda Salvaje-dijo Rika en tono despectivo-y a nosotros nada de nada. No diréis que no os lo advertí.

-Yo creí sinceramente que cuándo pasara algo de esto, nos lo diría-dijo Takato sentándose en el suelo- puede que me equivocase.

-Y tanto que te equivocaste.-añadió la compañera de Renamon, con un deje reprobatorio.

-Tal vez quieran estar seguros antes de decirnos nada.-sugirió Henry.

-¡Tonterías!-explotó Rika- Desde el principio han querido librarse de los digimons, hasta que fueron útiles para combatir al D-Reaper, y cúando se libraron de él, aprovecharon para hacerlo también con los digimons. ¡Y tú aún los defiendes tras lo que hicieron a Terriermon!

-¡Era la única salida!-gritó Henry.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?¡Tú padre no es ningún santo, para que te quede claro!

-¡Basta ya!-interrumpió Takato.-¡Se supone que todos somos amigos!

Rika y Henry se calmaron, pero el compañero de Terriermon no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de decir:

-Es mi padre y confió en él.

-Pero no podemos tener la certeza de que no hubiese otra vía.-quiso tener la última palabra Rika.

Se quedaron mirando los tres. Rika necesitaba alguien a quien culpar de sus frustraciones. Henry necesitaba creer que su padre le había traicionado porque no tenía alternativa. Y Takato necesitaba volver a sentir ese espíritu de equipo que les había unido hace escasos meses. Fue él quién dio voz a lo que los tres pensaban.

-Y ahora que lo sabemos ¿Qué debemos hacer?

.

Janyu Wong llevaba algo más de una hora analizando lo que había pasado aquella noche. Buscaba la más mínima conexión con lo ocurrido hace tres meses. Tal vez ese digimon fuese Terriermon, el compañero de su hijo Henry. No necesitaba mostrarle a Henry que le apoyaba, pues ya había sido perdonado por él. Necesitaba hacerlo para demostrarse a sí mismo que, pese a haber ocultado la verdad a su propio hijo, no era una vil rata mezquina.

-Señor Wong, se le espera en la sala de reuniones.-le informó Megumi.

-De acuerdo, allá voy.-dijo Tao.

El señor Wong se dirigió a la sala de reniones. Había otras seis personas allí. Estaban Mitsuo Yamaki y Reika Ootori, director y operaria jefe de HYPNOS, respectivamente. También pertenecía a HYPNOS aquel hombre de negro, quién le llevó a HYPNOS por primera vez, a pesar de lo cuál ignoraba su nombre. Dos personas eran militares, aparentemente europeos. Uno parecía sumamente impresionado por todo lo que veía. Tenía el cabello y su poblado mostacho rojos. El otro era un hombre alto de escaso pelo oscuro, y estaba visiblemente molesto. Tao se percató de que pese a su traje de oficial, tenía las manos esposadas. Al sexto hombre le conocía bien, era su buen amigo Rob McCoy, al que saludó inmediatamente.

-Dolphin, que sorpresa que hayas llegado tan rápido.

-En realidad ya estaba...-dijo, pero evidentemente no quería hablar de ello.

Yamaki habló entonces:

-Parce que estamos todos. Perfecto. Siéntense.

Todos tomaron asiento. Janyu preguntó señalando a los militares.

-¿Quiénes son estos hombres?

-Oh, por supuesto-dijo Yamaki- permítame presentarle, señor Wong, al ex-mayor Vitaly Kornilov, ex-jefe de ZAITZER, la ex-agencia rusa de vigilancia de la red.

-Ya te daré yo ex, capullo.-interrumpió el oficial esposado con su chillona voz. Yamaki le ignoró y continuo las presentaciones.

-Y este otro caballero es el mariscal Fergus O'Shea, flamante director de la recién creada BNU, la Unidad Británica de la Red_(N/A:Brittish Network Unit)_.

-Y sigo sin saber por qué.-añadió el escocés-encantado de conocerle, señor Wong. El señor McCoy me ha hablado muy bien de usted.

-Vaya¿Conoces a estos hombres, Rob?-se sorprendió Tao.

-Eso es otra historia que es mejor no sepas, Janyu.-le advirtió Dolphin.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será exponer los hechos-dijo Yamaki-¿Reika?

-Esta madrugada, exactamente a las 3:07 de la mañana, HYPNO ha detectado la realización de un salvaje en el Parque Central de Shinjuku, a escasos metros de la puerta digital latente conocida como P1. El volumen de datos del salvaje fue calificado como moderado. La realización se produjo solo 3 minutos después de que llegara a Japón el catalizador.

-¿Catalizador?-se extrañó nuevamente Tao.

-No hagas preguntas sobre ello-le dijo su compañero de la Banda Salvaje.

-¿Cuál fue la situación sobre el terreno?-preguntó Yamaki al Hombre de Negro.

-Ejem, un equipo especial de HYPNOS bajo mi supervisión llegó al lugar a las 3:13 am. No había rastro del salvaje, pero encontramos tirada una pistola, modelo Sig Sauer P226, sin registrar, junto a un pequeño charco de sangre. Tanto el ADN como las huellas dactilares indican a un tal Tsugumi Arakawa, un presunto asesino profesional perteneciente al clan Yamaguchi-gumi. Manejamos la teoría de que fue atacado por el salvaje.

-Ja, ahora no podrás decir que los salvajes son una amenaza-se jactó Kornilov.

-Atacar a un miembro de la Yakuza armado, terrible, sin duda.-ironizó Yamaki-Por favor, ignorenle. De los que estamos aquí, es el único sin capacidad de decisión.

Tras eso todos quedaron en silencio. Silencio interrumpido por el mariscal O'Shea.

-Y ahora¿Qué hacemos?

* * *

><p><strong>D-POWER<strong>

¿Que hacer ahora?La respuesta la tendréis en el siguiente capítulo.

Me gustaría que os fijaseis en la estructura del capítulo, pues seguiré con ella en los siguientes capítulos. Tres historias:digimundo, tamers e HYPNOS, cuya importancia argumental va en orden creciente.

Ya hablando de este capítulo, debo indicar que _Foggy Mountain Breakdown_ es una de las melodías más representativas del _bluegrass_, una variante del country. Es usual que se use en series y películas como sintonía de una persecución, generalmente cómica. La empleo para dar al bar un ambiente de "paleto sureño", del tipo de Cletus, personaje de Los Simsons.

_Black Intruder_ es el sublime tema musical de Beelzemon.¿Recordáis cuando se enfrentó a los Kuramons y posteriormente a Infermon?Pues pensando en esa escena ideé esta trifulca del bar, espero que os haya gustado.

No he incluido a Ryo en la reunión de los Tamers porque tengo planes más importantes para él. No os defraudará.

Vitaly Kornilov, Fergus O'Shea, y el "catalizador" aparecieron en mi fic La herencia secreta de los McCoy. No es gran cosa, pero su lectura os ahorrará muchas dudas.

Eso es todo, espero dejen reviews. Saludos.


	3. Inexplicable

**INEXPLICABLE**

Terriermon recordaba demasiado bien aquel lugar. Allí les había atacado Beelzemon y Takato y Guilmon habían digievolucionado juntos por primera vez en Gallantmon. No había rastros de aquella batalla, pero no era un lugar que a Terriermon le gustase especialmente.

-Debería haber llegado ya. Si no llega en 5 minutos, me voy.-le dijo al digimon que le acompañaba, Lopmon.

-¡No lo hagas!Si Zhuqiaomon quiere que esperemos aquí, no somos quién para dudar de su criterio.

-Jo, esto es muy aburrido.-protestó Terriermon sentándose de brazos cruzados.

No mucho después, Lopmon divisó como Zhuqiaomon se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Ponte en pie!¡Ponte en pie, deprisa!-dijo histéricamente el compañero de Suzie, mientras agitaba al de Henry.

-¡Vale, vale!¡No te pongas así!-dijo Terriermon, levantándose con desgana.

El dios digimon del sur llegó a la altura de los dos pequeños digimons y tomó tierra.

-Lopmon, Terriermon. Me alegra que hayáis acudido.-dijo solemnemente.

-La alegría es nuestra, mi señor.-dijo Lopmon, quién se arrodillo cuan largo era(orejas incluidas) ante el poderoso digimon. Terriermon fue ligeramente más informal.

-¡Zhuqi, colega!¡Cuánto tiempo!

Una sombra de irritación apareció por unos instantes en la mirada de Zhuqiaomon, pero Terriermon o no la vio, o no la dio importancia. No así Lopmon.

-Por favor, señor, disculpa a mi camarada. Ha pasado unos días de gran zozobra.

-Si con zozobra te refieres a hartarme de comida con Jijimon y Babamon, puedes estar seguro de eso.-dijo Terriermon tomando a lopmon por la oreja y tirando para ponerle en pie- Pero Zhuqi, amigo, al verte me asalta una duda. Algo que puede afectar a un gran número de digimons. Dime Zhuqi,¿Con qué te lavas las plumas para tenerlas tan brillantes y vigorosas?En serio, el otro día vi un Saberdramon y sus plumas daban asco...

Zhuqiaomon fulminó con la mirada a Terriermon, mientras que Lopmon le tomó por detrás tapándole la boca con sus orejas.

-Perdónele, señor Zhuqiaomon. No está habituado a tratar con entidades como usted.

-Basta de cháchara. Si os he convocado a ambos aquí, es por un motivo que me produce una gran congoja.

-¿De que se trata, Zhuqi?Digo, señor Zhuqiomon.-quiso saber Lopmon.

-Se trata...del Panteón Oscuro.

-¡No!-gritó Lopmon de la impresión, liberando así a Terriermon.

-¿Panteón Oscuro?No quiero traumatizarte, Zhuqi, pero no todos hemos sido tus esbirros en el pasado, así que tendrás que explicarte mejor.

-El Panteón Oscuro es un lugar más antiguo que el mismísimo tiempo. Es una estructura en cuyo interior, solo existe el vacío, y quién entra allí, no vuelve a salir jamás...o eso creíamos. Su actual inquilino ha escapado.

-¡Eso es imposible, señor!-interrumpió Lopmon-¡El Panteón Oscuro nunca nos ha fallado en el pasado!

-Soy consciente de ello, pero no cabe duda de ello. Hawkmon, su guardián, ha desaparecido.

-Pero...pero...-intentaba Lopmon hallar una explicación que no existía para tan extraordinario suceso.

-Zhuqi, creo haberte comentado que no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas.-dijo Terriermon.

Tanto Zhuqiaomon como Lopmon permanecieron en silencio unos instates, hasta que Lopmon dijo:

-Yo te lo contaré, Terriermon. Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que tú o yo naciésemos, existió un digimon tan poderoso que a punto estuvo de destruir el digimundo. Para evitarlo, la digientelequia activó su poder al máximo, permitiendo que cuatro poderosos digimons alcanzasen un nivel más allá de nuestra imaginación. Esos digimons eran las 4 Bestias Sagradas, y solo su poder unido pudo atrapar a aquel terrorífico digimon al aislamiento y al olvido que supone el Panteón Oscuro. Por eso, el hecho de que haya regresado solo puede indicar que malos tiempos se avecinan.

-_Momentai. _Si fue encerrado una vez pude serlo otra vez. Solo hay que saber dónde está.

-Ojalá fuese tan sencillo. Pero aún si lo supieramos, es posible que aprendiera de sus errores y no pueda ser derrotado nuevamente.

-No seas pesimista, Zhuqi. Pero dime¿Querías que viniéramos para recibir mi experto consejo, o existe algún otro motivo?

-Sí. Quiero que vayáis al Panteón Oscuro y descubráis todo lo que podáis.

-¡Eh, que tenemos una vida!¿No puedo hacerlo otro?

-Me temo que mi mejor...agente, está tratando de descubrir el paradero del digimon fugado.

-¿Y qué recibimos nosotros?-preguntó Terriermon.

-¡Silencio!No se preocupe, señor Zhuqiaomon, descubriremos lo ocurrido.-dijo Lopmon, mientras Terriermon discutía consigo mismo el precio.

-...para empezar quiero un helado. Y luego un palacio. No, mejor que sea un palacio de helado...¡Eh!¡No me empujes, Lopmon!

-Nos vamos, señor. Le informaremos en cuanto sepamos algo.

-¡Hasta otra, Zhuqi!

* * *

><p>Takato, Henry y Rika habían decidido ir a HYPNOS a buscar las respuestas a sus dudas. Pero no era la única preocupación que tenían, y por ello durante el camino Takato le pregunto a Rika:<p>

-¿Sabes algo de Ryo?

Rika se paró en seco y dirigió una mirada fulminaante a Takato.

-¿Por qué tendría que saber algo de ese idiota?¿Qué te hace pensar que, de todos nosotros, se pondría en contacto conmigo?-dijo furiosa.

-Pe...perdona, Rika.-dijo Takato sin saber muy bien que es lo que había hecho.

-¿Y tú ahora no dices nada?-preguntó Rika a Henry.

-Estaba pensando...en que estará pasando en el mundo digital.¿Creéis que, como cuando fuimos, siguen peleando unos con otros?

-Espero que no...-dijo Takato, preocupándose por Guilmon.

-No lo creo.-dijo Rika, sorprendiendo a ambos, puesto que cuando la conocieron estaba convencida de que los digimon eran para luchar.-Bueno, siempre puede haber excepciones, seguro que Impmon se ha metido en un par de líos, pero por lo general no me preocuparía. Los digimons trabajaron juntos contra D-Reaper, y el formar equipo es algo que se respeta. Aunque en ese equipo haya un cretino integral como Ryo.

Henry y Takato se la quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué?¿Seguimos o qué?

-Claro.-dijo Henry.

-Pero...-empezó a decir Takato, pero fue interrumpido por el compañero de Terriermon.

-Déjalo, Takato.

Takato se quedo en silencio. Aquello cada vez se parecía menos a un equipo.

Un rato después llegaron a la sede de HYPNOS. Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver dentro a Alice, la compañera de Dobermon, aunque esta no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Eh, que hará ella aquí?-preguntó Rika.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo del digimon que ha aparecido?-sugirió Takato.

-Preguntemosla.-dijo Henry adelantándose a los otros dos. Pero en ese momento Alice alzó la vista y les vio, e instantáneamente se levantó y huyó corriendo hacia los ascensores, metiéndose en uno. Henry no dudó en lanzarse en su persecución.

-¡Espera!¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-pero cuando llegó al ascensor, este se acababa de cerrar-¡Maldición!

Por fortuna para Henry, encima del ascensor ponía iluminado el piso done iba, el 23. Buscó con la mirada otro ascensor, pero no había ninguno abierto en esa planta. Lo que si vió fueron unas escaleras, que empezó a subir corriendo.

-¿Y nosotros...que hacemos?-preguntó Takato a Rika.

-Tú vete a buscar a Yamaki, yo voy con Henry.-contestó la chica, dejándole solo.

En ese momento, Takato se dio cuenta de una cosa importante. No había nadie allí, salvo ellos cuatro. Nadie en toda la planta. De repente tuvo esa sensación. Algo grande estaba a punto de suceder.

Al llegar al piso 23, Henry pudo ver como Alice doblaba la esquina, y por allí la siguió, pero al doblar el la esquina, no estaba. Debía haberse metido en una de las tres puertas de aquel pasillo. Henry miró en la más cercana. Parecía un despacho normal. Un despacho vacío. Alice no estaba allí. Tras la puerta número dos, solo había ordenadores, aparentemente conectados entre sí. Allí tampoco había nadie, de modo que debía estar tras la tercera puerta. Henry se asomó a ella. Esa habitación también estaba vacía pero algo en ella llamó su atención. Colgados en una pared haía dos grandes mapas. Henry reconoció uno de ellos, era un plano de Shinjuku, que tenía trazada en él una estrella de 5 puntas, pero el otro no era capaz de reconocerlo, aunque le era extrañamente familiar, se acercó para mirarlo detenidamente. Vio que estaba hecho a mano, y le pareció que quien lo hubiera hecho lo había trazado de prisa y sobre la marcha. Leyó algunos de los lugares descritos en el mapa. Lo más grande estaba indicado simplemente como "Desierto", pero también había escrito "País de los Relojes", "Valle del Viento" o "País de las 4 Bestias Sagradas". Era un mapa del digimundo. Henry lo comparó mentalmente con lo que el mismo recordaba, y no le cupo duda. Aquel mapa lo había trazado alguien que había estado en el digimundo. Pasó al otro mapa. Estaban señalados 5 puntos que habían sido unidos en una estrella. Takashimaya Times Square; el cruce de las vías férreas de Shinjuku Sanchome, Toei Shinjuku y Shinjuku Dori; el templo Joenji; el hospital universitario; y el parque central de Shinjuku. Encima de este estaba escrito "Realizado". ¿Qué significaba aquello?Henry no tenía ninguna duda de que eso estaba relacionado con el posible digimon que se había realizado, pero no sabía que eran los otros puntos, o que significaba la estrella.

Asomada a la puerta, una chica rubia observaba a Henry, y al ver que estaba concentrado en los mapas sonrió y se volvió por donde había venido, pero al doblar la esquina se topó con Rika.

-Hola.-saludó esta sin mucha convicción- Alice¿Verdad?Supongo que me recordarás...¡Ah!

El grito de Rika vino motivado porque de repente, el cuerpo de Alice empezó a volatilizarse en volutas luminosas.

Alertado por el grito de Rika, Henry se dirigió a donde estaba ella, pero Alice ya había desaparecido.

-Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó.

Rika señaló al lugar donde segundos antes estaba Alice y balbuceó:

-La chica...la chica...la chica...

-¿Alice?¿Dónde está?

-¡No está!¡Henry, se ha desvanecido enfrente de mí!

-¿Qué?¿Pero...cómo?

-¡Y yo que sé!¡Si lo supiera, no habría gritado!

-Vale, entiendo. Tranquilízate un poco.

-¡¿Qué lo entiendes?¡¿Qué me tranquilice?¡¿Qué parte de se ha desvanecido frente a mí no te ha quedado clara?

-De acuerdo, no lo entiendo. Pero cálmate. He encontrado algo interesante.

-¿Cuánto de interesante?¡Acabo de ver a alguien desaparecer ante mis ojos!¿Así de interesante o más?

-Lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas.-dijo Henry, llevándola ante los dos mapas.

-Guau, si que es interesante.-ironizó Rika.

-¿No lo reconoces?¡Es el mundo digital!

-¿Qué dices?¿Cómo va a ser esto el mundo digi...?- Rika se calló al ver lo que había escrito- Yo...yo conozco esta letra.

-¿Ah, sí?¿De quién es?-quiso saber Henry.

-Es la letra de Ryo...

Mientras tanto, Takato había mirado un panel de información y había visto que el despacho de Yamaki estaba en el piso 36, y tomó el ascensor hacia allí. No se había encontrado con nadie. Al llegar a aquella planta, tampoco se veía a nadie, así que empezó a buscar hasta que oyó una voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Takato no supo que hacer, ya que quería encontrar a Yamaki, pero no quería que le echaran por husmear o algo parecido, así que optó por quedarse muy quieto y cerrar los ojos para que el problema desapareciese_(N/A:panoli...)_. Contra todo pronóstico aquello no funcionó y lo siguiente que dijo esa voz fue:

-¿Takato?¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

El compañero de Guilmon abrió los ojos y vió a Megumi, una de las operadoras de HYPNOS. Suspiró aliviado.

-Yo...venía a ver al señor Yamaki.

-Que casualidad. Cuando acabase su reunión, quería que te llamasemos.

Takato enrojeció. Al final parecía que Yamaki cumpliría su palabra. Habían sido muy desconfiados.

-Eh, Henry y Rika también están por aquí, pero no se exactamente donde...

-No te preocupes por eso. Tú espera por aquí y yo los encontraré. Seguramente el señor Yamaki querrá hablar contigo en cuanto acabe su reunión.

* * *

><p>-Ahora, mariscal O'Shea, decidimos cuál será nuestro <em>modus operandi<em>. Sabemos que el catalizador funciona. Mientras que este aquí, es muy probable que se abran las otras cuatro puertas latentes.-indicó Yamaki.

-Disculpenme.-interrumpió el padre de Henry-no sé a que se refieren con eso del catalizador.

-Déjalo, Tao.-dijo Dolphin- lo tenemos, y funciona. Ahora bien, no tenemos pruebas concluyentes, de que las puertas se hayan abierto por eso. En mi opinión, deberíamos esperar una segunda realización para tomar una decisión.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Reika.

-¿Usted, mariscal?-preguntó Yamaki.

-¡Oh, confío en el buen juicio de los aquí presentes!-dijo el escocés-Apoyaré lo que diga la mayoría.

-¿Señor Wong?

-Me estoy preguntando...si se abriera una segunda puerta por ese catalizador suyo¿Podríamos controlar que digimon se realizaría?

Hubo un tenso silencio durante unos instantes, antes de que Yamaki dijese:

-Posiblemente.

-¿Qué probabilidad hay?

-Yo diría que un 60...no, un 70%.-respondió Yamaki.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamó Dolphin- Es de un 25% como mucho. No podemos correr riesgos con el catalizador.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Yamaki- La seguridad del catalizador es lo primero. Pero yo preferiría optar por intentarlo.

-¡De ninguna manera!-saltó el mayor Kornilov-¡Debemos retirar el catalizador, encontrar al salvaje que se ha realizado, y destruirlo!

-Le repito que no tiene voto. Su presencia aquí es una mera formalidad.-dijo Yamaki sin prestarle atención.

-Sin embargo, el salvaje puede volverse problemático.-dijo el Hombre de Negro-Lo encontraré y lo traeré aquí, si están todos de acuerdo.-todos, excepto los militares, asintieron-Por lo demás, estoy con el señor Yamaki.

-Usted decide, señor Wong¿Traemos un digimon o esperamos?

-Lo traemos, por supuesto.-dijo el padre de Henry.


End file.
